JUNTO A TI YO QUIERO ESTAR
by 39medalla
Summary: Un simple one shot sobre Scorpion y Mileena, LEMON.


JUNTO A TI YO QUIERO ESTAR.

Mileena cayó sobre una amplia cama, y luego sintió otro peso sobre ella, sintió como un par de manos comenzaron a recorrerla fugaz mente, acariciando su cintura, su vientre, sus pechos, brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos. Las manos de su amante se entrelazaron con las de ella, sintió su respiración de nuevo en su cuello, cuando el hombre se inclino así ella.

Fue el paraíso, o mejor dicho el infierno, este hombre, este fantasma, rey del infierno la avía escogido a ella para ser su reina, la reina del infierno. Las manos del hombre vestido de amarillo, recorrían ahora su espalda, desatando las cintas de su traje de combate ninja color violeta.

Suspiro, cuando su figura fue revelada ante los ojos de su pareja, aunque faltaba retirar la ropa interior:

Mileena: Escorpión…

Su voz le encantaba, lo llenaba de aquello que creyó haber perdido a sé mucho tiempo, Escorpión ahora se dedico a retirar lentamente el sostén y el blúmer de su amada, para dejar expuesta la hermosa y perfecta figura de ella. Ante la mirada fija de su amado, la vergüenza rápidamente inundo su cuerpo, inconscientemente Mileena cubrió sus pechos con una mano, y la otra fue guiada hasta su entrepierna cubriendo su zona intima.

Si Escorpión no fuera un fantasma, y no tuviera la máscara, uno diría que reía ante la actitud de Mileena, tan llena de vergüenza, así que decidió emparejar las cosas.

Escorpión: ¿creo que ahora te toca a ti?

Mileena: ¿de qué?

Escorpión: desenvolver tu regalo.

Mileena se sonrojo más al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, lentamente Mileena se levanto de la cama dejando a Escorpión caer sobre ella. Lentamente Mileena comenzó retirando el atuendo ceremonial, que tenía un gran parecido a su atuendo de siempre, lo dejo caer a un lado de la cama junto a su atuendo y luego comenzó a quitar sus pantalones, trago saliva, y los nervios le temblaban, hace mucho tiempo, avía leído en un libro de la biblioteca personal de su padre, un libro que explicaba a detalle el cuerpo humano, tanto el de una mujer como el de un hombre.

Lo único que cubría ahora a escorpión era un simple bóxer de color negro, el cual tenía un bulto, que sobre saltaba, esta vez lanzo un pequeño suspiro y bajo la prenda dejando al descubierto la hombría de su esposo.

Mileena se quedo atónita al ver el tamaño de la masculinidad de Escorpión, con tubo la respiración por un momento y dejo escapar un largo suspiro de preocupación, preguntándose si todo saldría bien mas adelante.

La risa de Escorpión llamo la atención de Mileena;

Mileena: ¿me perdí de algo?

Escorpión: llevas viendo mi pene como diez minutos, y no haces nada.

Mileena se sorprendió llevaba, diez minutos hay arrodillada, viendo el pene de Escorpión, así que era hora de la verdad. Mileena se volvió a parar y miro directamente a los ojos a Escorpión, confundiéndolo un poco:

Mileena: Escorpión nunca antes nadie me ha visto sin el velo, solo mi familia, y espero no de seccionarte.

(La ceremonia de matrimonio del reino de Escorpión no involucraba "puede besar a la novia")

Mileena temblaba de miedo, era tal el miedo de que Escorpión se asustara con lo que le iba a demostrarle, y lentamente retiro el velo de su rostro, revelando su horrible boca llena de dientes afilados como navajas, Escorpión simplemente se la quedo viendo fijamente por un momento, antes de notar un par de lagrimas rodando por sus ojos.

Escorpión rápidamente se levanto de la cama para poder estar al lado de su mujer, consolándola.

Escorpión: tranquila.

Mileena: lamento a ver arruinado el momento.

Escorpión: ¿de qué hablas?

Mileena: de mi rostro, sé que soy horrible…

Escorpión: Jamás digas eso, tú eres hermosa la mujer más bella de este mundo, y eres perfecta como eres.

Mileena sonrió y continuo llorando, pero esta vez de alegría. Esta vez Escorpión la recostó en la cama, lentamente Kitana le quito la máscara revelando su rostro desfigurado por años de pelea y tortura, Mileena le dedico una diabólica sonrisa, asiendo que Escorpión se la devolviera, de alguna extraña forma lograron besarse, que fue el primer beso para ambos, fue un poco extraño sentir sus lenguas jugando la una con la otra, fue casi un instinto, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Escorpión: ¿y qué tal estuvo eso?

Mileena: genial.

Escorpión: si eso te gusto, ¿espera a ver mi siguiente técnica?

Mileena sonrió ante la excitación, y su calor interno creció a un más cuando sintió a Escorpión bajar por su cuello, beso su cuello, luego el centro de sus pechos, y luego se concentró únicamente en ellos, tomo el derecho con su boca y el izquierdo con su mano. Mileena únicamente se dedico a soltar gemidos de placer, maldición esto era el paraíso. Escorpión sonrió feliz con las reacciones obtenidas y continuo su descenso asía abajo de su cuerpo, hiso un camino de saliva hasta llegar al centro de sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a desplegar los pliegues de esta delicada flor, buscando aquel pequeño botón que la caracterizaba como mujer, lo lamio dándole asiendo pequeño círculos a su alrededor, para después succionarlo o morderlo ligeramente, se avía equivocado, esto si era el verdadero paraíso.

Escorpión se levanto desde su entrepierna y se dirigió asía su rostro para darle otro beso, Mileena se extraño al sentir el sabor de su interior, tenía un sabor dulce y acido, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Escorpión acariciando su feminidad. Mileena siguió gimiendo y suplicando por más hasta que un relámpago de placer la estremeció, así era la forma en que Mileena lo describiría, Escorpión diría "se llama orgasmo".

Escorpión se levanto del lado de Mileena al escuchar sonar la puerta de su nueva habitación, Mileena se sorprendió al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta, y se enfado bastante al ver a Escorpión vistiéndose (con un atuendo menos formal)

Mileena: ¡Espera eso es todo, de verdad vas a irte!

Escorpión: esto de ser una verdadera emergencia, además es obvio que necesitas descansar.

Mileena: ¡claro que no, a un no estoy cansada! (intento ponerse de pie, pero sus músculos no le respondían correctamente)

Escorpión: duerme un poco y después continuaremos donde lo dejamos.

Mileena logro sentarse, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormida, Escorpión simplemente sonrió y se dirigió asía la puerta. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Mileena comenzó a despertar y lo primero que miro fue a Escorpión acariciando su pelo.

Mileena: no fue un sueño.

Escorpión: bueno, ¿aun quieres seguir?

Mileena: claro que si.

Después de estar jugueteando un rato, Mileena quiso probar que una vez avía oído mencionar a Kitana y Sonya, se arrodillo delante de su marido y con una mano tomo su masculinidad, tímidamente comenzó hacer un movimiento asía arriba y abajo, ganando algunos gemidos masculinos, lentamente Mileena avía comenzado hacer car su rostro ala hombría de su marido, hasta que oyó la voz de Escorpión.

Escorpión: nada de mordidas de acuerdo.

Mileena: de acuerdo. (Soltando una risita)

Bueno era de suponerse que estuviera nervioso, al poner "las joyas de la familia" en un lugar tan peligroso. Mileena comenzó tímidamente pero poco a poco aumento la velocidad, enloqueciendo a Escorpión hasta que no pudo soportar más y se libero en la boca de Mileena.

Mileena sintió un líquido viscoso en su boca, que tenía un sabor salado, pero no le desagrado ve vio todo lo que pudo y lo que no pudo simplemente se escapo y cayó al suelo. Escorpión respiraba pesadamente, mirando a Mileena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Escorpión: lo siento, debí haberte avisado.

Mileena: no te disculpes, no estuvo tan mal.

Escorpión: bueno creo que es hora de continuar.

Escorpión se poso en la entrada de Mileena y lentamente comenzó a entrar, Mileena cerró los ojos y gimió fuertemente al sentir a Escorpión entrando en ella.

Escorpión: relájate, o solo te dolerá más.

Mileena: es fácil decirlo para ti.

Escorpión: ¿quieres que me detenga?

Mileena: no sigue por favor.

Escorpión continúo en lo suyo, oyendo a Mileena gemir de dolor, hace mucho que Escorpión no sentía el calor del cuerpo de una mujer, y hace mucho no le gustaba ver sufrir a alguien más, el dolor de Mileena le molestaba:

Escorpión: ¿estás segura que no quieres que pare?

Mileena simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, evitando que salieran las lágrimas:

Escorpión: Mileena no me gusta verte así, y si es necesario todo terminara aquí.

Mileena se conmovió por estas palabras, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Escorpión y lo empujo así ella, rompiendo su himen, la sangre se deslizo por sus piernas, y Mileena se estremeció de dolor, pero igual sonrió:

Mileena: lo hice… yo lo hice…

Escorpión: Tonta…

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos antes de continuar, un pequeño vaivén comenzó, lento, tranquilo, con cuidado de no volver hacerle daño.

Escorpión: te amo Mileena.

Mileena: te amo Escorpión.


End file.
